Locked up Heart
by Pandalin the Ninja Panda
Summary: Kairi Kyle is the adoptive daughter of the now reformed Catwoman. Like the cat she keeps her secrets deep inside heart and keeps a mysterious aura about her. Can a certien bird-boy open up Kairi's locked heart?
1. OC Submittion Form

**Hey Young Justice Fans! Pandalin here, with info on a new fan fiction I'm writing for Young Justice! I'm a total superhero nut, I've always wanted to be one and Young Justice is one of the best shows I've seen! So for those who want an OC to appear in it please filling out the form below! I will only be accepting two OCs.**

**The rules are these:**

**No Mary-sues **

**Choose a mentor that has not been used yet in the series**

**Have fun making them! The more fun you have making them the more interesting they will be.**

**Here's an example with my OC Kairi Kyle who will be in the fanfiction **

**Name: Catgirl/Kairi Kyle **

**Age: 13 **

**Base of Operations: Gotham City **

**Appearance: Kairi has beeline blonde hair that comes to her shoulders and has blue eyes. She has very light skin tone.**

**Personality: Kairi is a very independent girl who is strong-willed and sarcastic. She is a very devoted friend, daughter, and sister and she shows a lot of confidence in herself. She's very smart and thoughtful which makes her a good teammate as well as a friend. Kairi is a very friendly person by nature and makes friends easily but also she likes to be by herself as well.**

**Mentor: Catwoman **

**Costume: She wears a black skintight costume with claws and knee length black boots. (I'm working on it still)**

**Powers/Skills: Acrobatics, Karate, and enhanced Endurance, Speed, and Strength **

**Weakness/Flaws: Kairi keeps all her fears and sorrow inside to protect people she loves from worrying about her. Kairi tends to be distrusting of people, especially strangers or people she just met.**

**Regular Clothing: She wears a black hoodie jacket with a skull and cross bones on her back that covers a white tank-top with a plaid pink skirt and black boots. Her pajama is a black nightdress with a skeletal fish design on the front. For workout clothing she wears a black Nike jacket with a white shirt with a heart on it and black workout pants. Her swimsuit is a black one-piece with a skirt.**

**Family: Biological parents (Unknown)**

** Biological brother (Unknown)**

** Selina Kyle (Adoptive mother)**

** Juvia Kyle (Foster/adoptive sister)**

**Past: (I can't say it just yet!)**

**Hobbies/Activities: Kairi likes music and often does music remixes from her computer for fun. Kairi also likes reading comic books, taking naps, chilling, and dancing but most of the time Kairi does whatever she in the mood for. **

**Love interest: Robin/Nightwing (Sorry)**

**Here's the form:**

**Name: (Superhero/Public Identity)**

**Age: (13-17)**

**Base of Operations:**

**Appearance: Hair color/eyes/ skin color etc. (Be very descriptive)**

**Personality:**

**Mentor: **

**Powers/Skills:**

**Weakness/Flaws:**

**Costume:**

**Regular clothing:**

**Family:**

**Past:**

**Hobbies/Activities: (ex. Cheerleading, Marching Band)**

**Love interest: **

**How would your relationship be with Kairi? The rest of the team?**

**Anything else? Things they hate/like?**

**Please submit your OCs in the Review section or PM! Thank you **

**~Pandalin**


	2. Independance Day

**Chapter 1: Independence Day**

**The OC Contest is OVER! THANKS YOU EVERYONE FOR PATICIPATING! I loved the OCs I got and it was so hard to decide over which one since they were all amazingly awesome! I increased the amount of OCs I'm taking in since there were some really good! So here they are your sidekicks. **

**Fury/Suri Wilder from Animal Girl **

**Cerberus/Dominic Harper from Cerberus **

**Raam/Jacob Reed from JKR**

**Ermagard "Erma" Rockbell/Watcher from the Immortal **

**And Red Canary/Alexis 'Lexi' Tate from Victory Goddess **

**For all of you that participation a thank you very much for you cooperation; it was a really tough decision to make since I got just wonderful OCs but for those who didn't pick I want to thank you for submitting your OCs and to tell you…don't give up because I know for a fact I will be doing a fan fiction on season two and I'll definitely need OCs. **

**For those who won the OC contest and I couldn't contact them. I may have made a few changes and I hope that is ok. If not, I can fix the change I made and I apologize that I didn't ask but I could contact you so it couldn't be helped.**

**I want to send out a special shout out to my friend the Stage Manager (I'm not putting her name on the internet!). **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY STAGE MANAGER THIS CHAPTER IS JUST FOR YOU!**

**Please enjoy the first chapter of Trust Me! **

Chapter 1: Independence Day and Fireworks

Gotham City: July 3, 11:00

"Give us your money," a thug said as they approached a young woman. The woman was trembling in fear as she had her back to the wall, "No this is the money I have to use to feed my kids."

"Well that's too bad, sweetheart because it belongs to us now," the thug said. Suddenly a purred voice came from behind them.

"Don't you guys ever gain morals," the thugs turned and saw a figure of a young girl who was standing at the end of the ally way. She was dressed in a one-piece, skin-tight, black collared suit with a tight black leather jacket, black knee length boots and black gloves with glistening claws coming from them. Her blonde hair was sticking out from underneath a black leather hat with cat ears poking out the top and a pair of pink lensed goggles covered her eyes preventing anyone to see her eyes color but they gave of a fierce glare.

"I mean I steal from bad guys like you but stealing from an innocent woman is just so wrong," the girl said as she stroked her cheek.

"Back off girl you don't want to get hurt," one of the men pulled out a knife and pointed towards her.

"Honestly, don't you guys get any original," the girl said. She pulled out a whip from her side and sent it snapping outward to the thug's knife hand.

"Ow," the knife dropped but the whip quickly caught it and it landed into the feline girl's hands.

"Hey that's mine!" the thug said.

"Oh didn't you hear, anything that not nailed down is a cat toy," she grinned as she pointed the knife at the thug. The group of hoodlums we're petrified at what she would do next. But the feline just threw the knife behind her.

"Lucky for you, this cat doesn't play the murder game; she likes kick bad guy butts instead," the catlike girl gave a sign to the hoodlums for them to come at her.

"Come on boys, I won't even use my weapons," she grinned. The thugs began to smirk, "you shouldn't have done that girl you're in for a world of hurt."

* * *

The girl was patting down her hands as the thugs laid unconscious on the ground. She reached into one of the hooligan's pockets and pulled out a cellphone. She quickly dialed a number, "hello? Is this the police station? A bunch of guys are laid knocked out on the ground here in an ally way on Riverdale. They tried to mug a woman; she has a few minor injuries but she should be checked by a medic just in case."

The girl hung up before the police could ask her who she is. She dropped the phone and stomped on it. The feline turned to the woman, "the ambulance and cops should be here any minute just wait here and if they wake up." The girl motioned to a stick, "hit them over the head till they're out; its ok, its self-defense."

"Thank you….um….Catwoman?" the woman said.

The girl turned back to her, "nope, just call me your friendly neighborhood Catgirl. Now I have to run, I have other people to see, and more goons to bust up."

* * *

Gotham City: July 4, 11:30

"Kairi, get up," Kairi Kyle was snug in her hammock that was hung by the windows of her bedroom. Kairi rolled onto her back as she covered her face with her blanket. Kairi wasn't much of a morning especially spending most of last night beating up mafia men and those hoodlums. Kairi Kyle suddenly felt the absence of her hammock and came falling to the ground but like all cat she landed on her hands and feet. Kairi looked up and saw the looming figure of her mother Selina Kyle. Kairi looked up at her mother with an irritated glare, "Mom do you always have to wake me up that way?"

"Well knowing you my little kitten you would have been sleeping all day long," Selina said as she crouched down to her daughter's eyes level. When people looked at them they usually could tell that they couldn't be actual mother and daughter. Kairi was a short, beeline blonde with blue eyes while Selina had black short hair with green but never the less Kairi always saw Selina as her mother. Kairi smiled knowing that she probably she would sleep through the whole day if given the choice but that wasn't an option; today was the day.

"Hurry up and get some breakfast," her mother said as she walked out of her room. Kairi quickly picked herself up from the ground. Kairi shook her blonde hair and quickly got. She quickly fixed her messy hair till it was its usual medium layered bob style. She walked out of her bedroom and walked into the kitchen where Selina was setting three plates on the table. In the living room the TV was at full volume with Karin, Kairi's adoptive sister was glued to the TV screen.

"Video from last week's battle between Robin, Batman and Doctor Riddle is still a popular viral video that has made its way through the internet like wild fire especially since we see the mysterious Catwoman and her sidekick Catgirl assisting the Dark Knight in the battle. Catwoman, once a famous professional criminal has turned over a new leaf by becoming a vigilante in the Justice League about two years ago and since then has shown to be an amazing feline heroine to Gotham City."

"WOW! MOM AND KAIRI ARE ON TV!" Karin shouted as she did a backflip from the TV and cheered. Karin was a rather enthusiastic girl as well as a little weird. Her brown pigtails were flopping about as Kairi came over and patted her head.

"Can you say that any louder? Do you want people to know who we are?" Kairi scolded as she watched Karin's green eyes made her way to Kairi.

"No! But you guys are just so amazing!" Karin said. Kairi smiled as she hugged Karin, "Well you're not so bad yourself kiddo."

The girls shared themselves a good laugh before Selina called them open for breakfast. It was the usual oatmeal. Kairi began to eat it as Karin basically shoveled it into her mouth.

"Karin, since Kairi and I have to go out tonight I need you to look after the cats and the house while we're gone."

Karin gave a smile, "Ok mom."

Karin always house sat when Kairi and her mom were out on business. Kairi and Selina never had to worry about her because she was the toughest eight year old you would ever meet.

"So how was work last night?" Karin asked curiously. She enjoyed hearing the adventures Kairi had when she and Selina were out beating up bad guys and stealing valuables. Even though Catwoman joined the League didn't mean she had stopped stealing. Her targets were now thugs, gangsters, and mafia organizations when it came to her stealing habits and Kairi enjoyed every minute of it not only for the thrills but for the faces of the gangsters when they figured out they stole everything on them.

"It was great; we stole at least two grand of those chumps," Kairi grinned, "I took out at least three with my whip!"

"Kairi if I recall you also hit yourself," Selina said. Kairi blushed; ok she wasn't perfect.

"Wow! You get all the action Kairi! I wish I can be mom's sidekick too!" Karin said. Selina rubbed Karin's brown hair, "You can be my sidekick when you get older, and you still have to grow some claws."

Karin smiled happily when a ring came buzzing in their ears. It was a repeating meowing sound; the sound they used for Catwoman calls. Selina got up from their family breakfast and went over to a computer screen where it had the call ID of Batman on it.

Selina clicked the mouse and up came Batman's face. Selina wasn't really bothered by him seeing her real face; Kairi knew Batman knew her secret identity and she knew Batman's but of course Kairi wasn't allowed to know just yet.

"Oh hi Bats, I see you can't stay away from me," Selina said.

"Selina, I don't have time for this, I need you to come to the Park in the middle of Gotham City. Mr. Freeze is attacking civilians."

"Aren't you going to say hello once in a while?" Selina said to Batman in her usual flirtatious voice.

"Just get Catgirl and yourself ready," Batman said in his usual cold, serious voice.

"Now, now Bats you can't rush women when it comes to getting ready," Selina purred as she got closer to the screen, "We'll be there in five minutes tops."

Selina tapped the hang up button and turned to Kairi and Karin, "Kairi looks like we have to go. I guess cats are always on the move."

* * *

It didn't take long for Kairi to get ready; she timed herself of one minute exactly and soon she and Catwoman were off.

It didn't take them long to reach the park and when they got there they saw Mr. Freeze blasting people with his ice machine with no Batman and Robin in sight.

"I thought Robin and Batman were coming to play," Catgirl asked as she crouched at the edge of the building looking around for the mysterious bat and bird.

"They're coming," Catwoman said, "but I think we're going to have to stall for time."

"Does that mean we're going to act as decoys till the Batman arrives?" Catgirl asked. Catwoman nodded.

"I going to find Bats; Kitty I want you to go down there and distract Freeze," Catwoman said as she cracked her whip and when soaring away.

"With pleasure," Catgirl said. Catgirl got out her whip and flew down to the park. Mr. Freeze was shooting at civilians and at the moment standing over an edge staring down at a family of three.

"Enjoying family time?" Mr. Freeze aimed is freeze ray at them but lucky for the family Catgirl predicted Mr. Freeze's movements and came rushing in forcing the family out of the way of Mr. Freeze's attack. Mr. Freeze at first didn't notice his shot missed, "my family has other plans."

Catgirl stood up confidently, "Well then your family should take a rain check cause this cat's about to rain on your parade!"

Mr. Freeze finally noticed that the family wasn't frozen in ice and noticed the young cat heroine, "Catgirl I see you're still meowing bigger than you can claw."

"Oh yeah, this cat about to melt your sorry butt into next week," Catgirl took out her whip, "so what do say Mr. Freeze ready to lose?"

"On the contrary little kitten, I think your fiery attitude is going to be put on ice," Mr. Freeze aimed his gun at Catgirl but she quickly sprinted out the way. Mr. Freeze continued to shot at the young feline as she kept evading his attacks but her over-confidence got the best of her when she tripped over some ice that Mr. Freeze had made earlier. Mr. Freeze finally slid down from his edge and aimed his freeze canon at her, "Say freeze."

Suddenly something whacked Mr. Freeze's gun saving Catgirl from being frozen. She quickly retreated farther away from Mr. Freeze so he wouldn't get the same opportunity twice.

"Batman, I was wondering when…," Mr. Freeze turned but there was no Batman. A laugh filled the air and out of nowhere Robin came bouncing off Mr. Freeze's dome and landed where Catgirl was standing. Robin sent out two flying projectiles at Mr. Freeze cracking his dome.

"Finally you show up, Bird Boy! I was nearly a Caticle!" Catgirl said to him.

"It's good to see you too, Kitty," Robin said smiling. Catgirl grinned back at him.

"So the Bat and the Cat sent you to take me to prison. Frankly I'm under-whelmed."

"Great but we're kind of in a hurry here," Robin said hastily. Catgirl nearly forgot the time; if they didn't hurry they would be late!

"Kids always in such a rush," Mr. Freeze said.

"He wasn't talking to you, Ice-for-brains," Catgirl cheekily. Mr. Freeze finally noticed the looming shadows of both Catwoman and Batman over him but by that time it was too late.

* * *

Washington DC: July 4 13:45

"I cannot believe Mr. Freeze nearly made us late for this important day!" Catgirl said as she stared at the Hall of Justice. Catgirl was excited for this moment, her first steps into joining the Justice League. Catwoman and Batman were standing there and Robin was standing next to Catgirl; so far they were the only ones there.

"So Catgirl are you ready for this?" Robin asked. Catgirl turned to him with her eyes sparkling.

"Definitely besides I'm not alone! I have you, Aqualad, Red, Speedy, and KF. Who else do I need?" Catgirl said.

"I see your optimistic today, Catgirl." Catgirl turned and saw Speedy, Green Arrow, and Black Canary.

"Hey Speedy," Catgirl said. Catgirl noticed the silhouette of her senior sidekick, Red Canary who was hiding behind Speedy. Red Canary was probably one of the most beautiful people Kairi had ever met. She had brown hair that was braided down her back and she had a skinny and tall figure. Her costume resembled her mentor and sister, Black Canary besides it was red with a red mask, boots, and gloves to match, "Hey Red."

Red smiled at Catgirl, "Heya Kitty long time, no see."

It wasn't long till Aquaman showed up with his protégé Aqualad, a familiar face that Catgirl was happy to see.

"Now all that's left is KF," Robin said as the sidekicks were all gathered.

"Of course, Kid Flash is always the last one here," Red Canary said smirking. The mentors all came up to their protégés. Batman put his hand on Robin's shoulder, "Today's the day." The moment was amazing but it came to end when an annoyed voice came busting out.

"Aw man!" Kid Flash and the Flash finally arrived. Kid Flash crossed his arms, "I knew we would be the last ones here."

* * *

They finally were walking up to the Hall of Justice as people flashed they're camera at the wonder of all the heroes and their sidekick together.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy.

"Born ready," Speedy said.

"I'm glad we're all here," Aqualad said. Catgirl nodded, "I agree it's great that we're all together in one place."

"Have all seven sidekick ever been at the same place at same time?" Kid Flash said but Red Canary and Speedy both snapped him, "Don't call us sidekicks!"

"Sorry, first time at the Hall; I'm a little over-whelmed," Kid Flash apologized.

"You're over-whelmed, Freeze was under-whelmed; why isn't anyone just whelmed?"

They all entered the hall and found the amazingness and magnificent as soon as they entered.

"That's probably why," Catgirl answered. Robin still looked astonished which made Catgirl giggle as they approached a door that said 'Authorized Personal Only.' When the door opened, Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter were waiting for them. Both of them stepped towards them.

"Robin, Speedy, Red Canary, Aqualad, Catgirl, Kid Flash; welcome."

Robin and Kid Flash fist bumped as Catgirl nudged both of them playfully. They followed the two heroes into the inner sanctum.

"Make yourself at home," Flash said as the entered the library. Catgirl sat on the rest of Robin's arm chair since there were no more seats left. Red Canary and Speedy both were standing and looking at the mentors. They were all hushed over by the end of the library. Catgirl gave a curious look wondering what they were talking about but her ears couldn't hear they're words and she couldn't read their lips from the distance she was at. She lost interest and began to talk with the other when Speedy's voice came blaring.

"That's it!" Catgirl turned back to the mentors with Speedy looking at them with a glare, "you promised us a real look inside not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step," Aquaman spoke first, "you've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really," Speedy pointed up to where tourists were taking pictures of inside the inner sanctum, "who cares which side of the glass were on?!"

Catgirl had to admit Speedy made a point there but she still thought this was cool.

"Roy you need to be patient," Green Arrow said.

"What I need is respect!" he retorted. Speed turned around to them, "They're treating us like kids, worse like sidekicks. We deserve better than this!"

Catgirl made eyes contact with Robin, and the others wondering what to think. Why were they treating us like kids? I mean they got a tour of the HQ right?

"You're kidding right? You're playing their game! Why? Today was supposed to be the DAY! The first step into becoming full-fledge members of the League."

"Well sure but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?" Kid Flash said.

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ!" Catgirl's eyes went wide; this wasn't the League's HQ. Catgirl looked over at her mother for an explanation but she gave a sad look. Everyone looked just as shocked as Catgirl.

"I bet they didn't even tell you this is just a false front for tourists and a pit-stop for catching zeta beams teloporter tubes to the real HQ; an orbiting satellite called the Watch Tower."

"Dinah! Not cool sis!" Red Canary said slightly stunned but mostly mad.

Green Arrow turned back to Batman trying to justify his reason for telling Speedy. While Batman glared at him, Catgirl was looking at her mother with betrayal; she thought her mother trusted her. Why did she lie to her like this?

"You are not helping your cause here son," Aquaman said.

"I am not your son! I'm not even his…I thought I was his partner but not anymore," Speedy threw his hat on the floor. Catgirl stared astonished at the sight; Speedy was quitting.

"Guess they were right about you six you aren't ready!" Speedy began to walk away. Red Canary looked back at Black Canary, "I can't believe you lied to me!"

"Alexis, it wasn't like that-"

"Don't even start that, sis," Red Canary said, "I'm not your tiny little sister anymore! I'm sixteen!"

"Red don't..," Catgirl said. But Red Canary was already walking to Speedy, "wait up Speedy, I'm coming with you."

Catgirl just stood there with everyone else feeling the bitter sting of distrust and betrayal; they all kept it from them.

A sudden buzz came ring through the library and Superman appeared on the monitor.

"Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus; it's fire."

"Hey Bats didn't you say you had some suspicion about Cadmus?" Catwoman asked as she leaned against the computer.

"Yes, and this may present the perfect opportunity to- "

"Zatara to Justice League," Zatara one of the Justice League's magic users appeared on a tiny window on the computer screen.

"The sorcerer of water is using the amulet of Apten to block out the sun. Requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman asked.

"It's a small fire local authorities have it under control," Superman said.

"Then Cadmus can wait," Batman pressed a button and hung up on both Superman and Zatara, "all leaguers to Zatara's coordinates; Batman out."

Catgirl and the others all walked over to Batman, "you stay put."

"What?" Robin said confused as much as the rest of them.

"Why can't we go?" Catgirl said furiously.

"Kairi, it's a League mission," Catwoman said but Catgirl wasn't too happy with her response.

"You're not trained," Catwoman tried to explain.

"Since _when_?!" Catgirl and Kid Flash both said in unison.

"She means you not trained to work with this team," Flash said trying to correct Catwoman's wording.

"There will be other missions," Aquaman said, "when you're ready."

"But for now stay put," Batman said. Catwoman walked over to Catgirl and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Kairi, you're just not ready…," but Catgirl didn't meet her mother's eyes. Catwoman sighed, "we'll talk after we're done with this mission." All of their mentors walked through the 'Leaguer's only door' and left the five remaining sidekick alone.

"When we're ready," Kid Flash said furiously, "how are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like…"

"Sidekicks?" Catgirl said with equal bitterly.

"My mentor, my king I thought he trusted me," Aqualad said disappointed that his king would be distrustful towards him.

"They don't even trust us with the basics. They have a satellite in space!" Catgirl shouted; she was so mad. Her mother kept the truth from her. Even though her mother was sly to begin with she never told a lie to her before. She never been dishonest with her since the moment she became her daughter but now she just felt the bitterness of disloyalty.

"What else are they not telling us?" Aqualad pondered.

"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy and Red?" Robin asked. Catgirl looked down at her feet along with everyone else. Aqualad was the first lift up, "what is Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know. But I can find out," Robin said intrigued. Catgirl's ear seemed to pick up the sound of adventure as they followed Robin to the League computer. Robin began to type on the keyboard.

"Access Denied," the computer spoke.

"Want to bet?" Robin smirked.

"Hey let me help," Catgirl said as she stood right next to him. Robin looked over slightly surprised as Catgirl began typing like rapid fire. She looked over with eager eyes, "what it's faster if you have two hackers instead of one."

Robin nodded and grinned, "Ok Kitty let's do this."

Robin and Catgirl began to type in sync causing the screen to show all the codes they were putting in to unlock the system.

"Whoa, how are you guys doing that?" Kid Flash asked amazed at they're skills.

"I spend most of my time hacking into security systems," Catgirl said, "it comes from being the sidekick of a former professional criminal."

"And this system is the same as the Batcave's," Robin added.

"Mind if I press the button," Catgirl asked a little flirty and got closer to his face. Robin's cheeks turned pink a bit; this was the first Robin actually blushed when she did her flirt thing.

"Sure go right ahead," Robin said smiling. Catgirl beamed as she pressed the 'P' key.

"Access Granted," the computer said. They were in.

"Ok Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in DC; that's all there is," Catgirl read the info on the computer.

"But Batman's suspicious," Robin said, "Maybe we should go investigate?"

"It would be poetic justice," Aqualad said.

"Hey their all about justice," Robin joked.

"But they said stay put," Aqualad said remembering their orders.

"For the bloating out the sun mission; not this," Robin said justifying their actions.

"Wait, are you guys going to Cadmus?" Kid Flash said grabbing onto both Robin and Catgirl's shoulders but was referring to Raam as well, "because if you three are going I'm going."

They all turned to Aqualad with hopeful eyes.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission," Aqualad spoke calmly.

"We didn't come for a play-date," Robin replied.

* * *

Like usual Kid Flash jumped the gun as soon as Robin told them the address, he speed off leaving all of them in the dust. When the rest of them got to Cadmus, Kid Flash was attempting to defy gravity by running up a wall but failing and barely catching the ledge.

"Look it's Flash boy," one of the firefighters said.

"It's Kid Flash, why is that so hard."

"Smooth KF," Catgirl laughed as they all looked at they're friend.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad asked, "We need a plan, we..."

Aqualad turned to where Robin was but he was gone, "Robin?"

Robin's laughter echoed through the air as he scaled the fire truck and reached Kid Flash, helping him into the Cadmus building.

"Does he always do that?" Aqualad asked Catgirl.

"Every time, I'm going to head up there. Can you guys help the firemen out here?" Catgirl asked.

"Go we'll be there shortly," Aqualad said. Catgirl nodded and followed Robin's entrance into the building. She landed on the edge and entered the building through the window. By the time she got in there, Robin was hacking away and Kid Flash was going through a filing cabinet.

"Thanks for waiting you guys," Catgirl said sarcastically.

"What? You did make it didn't you?" Robin said. Catgirl sighed a bit as she walked over to Kid Flash, "Need any help Kid?"

"Sure check the bottom ones for me," Kid Flash said. Catgirl nodded and opened the lower cabinet and began to scan through the files. Catgirl looked over at Robin who was typing away at the company's computer when she saw him slightly glancing at her and Kid Flash. She turned back to her work and it wasn't long till Aqualad came through the window, "thanks for the help."

"What you handled it didn't you?" Robin said happily. Catgirl got up from the cabinet, "nothing suspicious in there cabinets just normal paperwork."

She heard an elevator beep which made her, Robin, and Kid Flash to look at each other. They all came to a hallway where Aqualad was standing.

"There was something in the-" Aqualad said shocked.

"Shouldn't the elevators be locked down?" Catgirl asked. Robin ran down the hallway to the elevator. They quickly followed behind him as he pulled out his Hologram computer, "this is right. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building?"

"Neither does what I saw," Aqualad said. He went to the door and pried it open. Catgirl looked down into the shaft and saw its depth, "I can see why they need it."

Robin shot his grappling gun at the roof of the shaft, "come on Kitty."

Catgirl saw him motioning for her to grab his hand, "You know I can get down myself."

"My grappling gun is longer than your whip," Catgirl knew that was true. She sighed and grabbed Robin's hand. He grabbed her by her waist and began to fall down the shaft. Catgirl grabbed tightly around Robin's neck, fearing to fall. Even a cat like her couldn't land on her feet down this thing. They stopped, "looks like we're at the end of our rope."

Catgirl loosened her grip and jumped to the ledge first. She reached for Robin's hand and pulled him over to the ledge with her as Aqualad and Kid Flash skidded down the rope. Catgirl sat down as Aqualad helped Kid Flash.

"By passing security," Robin said he was typing away at his Hologram computer, "there go."

Aqualad pried open the elevator doors and they all escaped the shaft.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Kid Flash went dashing off before another word could be spoken.

"Kid wait," Aqualad shouted.

"I'll get him," Catgirl said as she followed in pursuit of Kid Flash. Kid Flash made it the end of the hallway and tried skid to a stop but Catgirl accidently bumped into him causing both of them slide into the hallway in the way of giant grey monsters. Catgirl hit her head hard and landed next Kid Flash. Her vision blurred for a moment but she finally came to her senses after she heard Kid Flash shout out her name. Kid Flash grabbed her and forced her over to his side preventing her from being road-kill.

Kid Flash and her maneuvered over back to Robin and Aqualad. Catgirl and they looked at the gigantic mammoth sized creature.

"No nothing odd going on here," Aqualad commented as the creatures vanished down the hallway.

* * *

They made their way to a locked room down the hall that Robin was able to get them in with ease. The door began to shift and turned light green.

"We're in…..," Robin suddenly stopped talking, "Ok I'm officially whelmed."

Catgirl turned and saw what made Robin so whelmed. The room has towering shelves of creatures that where shooting of electricity in giant glass tubes. They all walked inside.

"This is how the hide this secret underground lab from the world," Kid Flash said astonished, "the real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its power with these…things."

"They must have bred them to do this," Catgirl spoke looking at beings inside the tubes.

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus in myth created a new race by sowing dragon teeth into the Earth," Aqualad said.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too," Robin said as he walked up to a computer, "Let's find out why."

Robin plugged in his USB and the information popped up on his hologram computer.

"They call them Genomorphs. Whoa look at the stats of these things!" Robin exclaimed. Catgirl came closer to look.

"Super-strength, telepathy, razor-claws; these are living weapons!" Robin shouted.

"There making an army," Kid Flash said, "but for who?"

"There's something else… Project Kr. Ugh I can't access it. Its triple encrypted. I can't."

"Don't move," they all turned and saw a man with a couple of mean looking genomorphs and a boy came running in. Catgirl eyes went wide for a minute when she saw the boy. The boy was wearing similar armor to the man beside him except it was red and black but the helmet could stop Catgirl from recognizing him.

"Dominic!?" Catgirl said confused and surprised at the same time. The boy looked at her with his wide blue eyes, "Kairi!?"

"Kitty, do you know who that guy is?" Robin asked as he turned from the computer.

"Yeah, that Cerberus and the other guy is a Leaguer name Guardian."

"Wait," Guardian stopped, "Robin, Kid Flash, Catgirl, Aqualad."

"At least he got you name right," Robin said to Kid Flash. Catgirl noticed Robin was downloading the file but she turned back to Cerberus.

"Cerberus, what are you and your dad doing here?" Catgirl asked.

Cerberus smiled a bit, "Dad and me run security here. Why does it every time I run into your breaking into places?"

Catgirl knew Cerberus, he might be a little messed up but he would never willingly work here of his own free will. She eyed a little tiny genomorph on his shoulder; that must be controlling him.

"You guys are trespassing," Guardian said calmly, "but we can call the Justice League and figure this out."

"You think the League will approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash shouted.

"Weapons?" Guardian questioned.

"What are you talking about…?" Cerberus began but suddenly stopped. The little genomorph on their shoulders horns glowed red. They began to grab their heads. Catgirl ran forward, pulled out her whip and shot it at Cerberus' shoulder, hitting the genomorph off his shoulder. Catgirl ran over to him as she seemed to crumble a bit Cerberus stopped holding his head and looked at her confused, "Cat….what just?"

"Ow my head," Guardian said. Suddenly he looked up with hateful eyes, "take them down hard. No mercy."

The genomorphs that Cerberus and Guardian brought in began to charge at them.

"No time for explaining right now!" Catgirl said, "Robin!"

Robin was already on it. He dropped a smoke bomb that covered the floor in a white fog. Cerberus got up quickly and they stood back to back. Two of the genomorphs broke out of the smoke and charged at them. Cerberus swung his shield and knocked one of them to the ground. Catgirl flashed her claws as she charged the genomorph. Catgirl scratched the genomorph in the face causing it to stumble backwards. Catgirl felt success but she failed to realize another one was behind her. She felt a sharp pain across her back and she tumbled forward onto the ground. She winced with agony but quickly got out her whip and put it between herself and the creature. She stumbled as she tried to fight the genomorph off of her but she was still feeling the pain from the scratch which was weakening her endurance. A swift kick knocked the genomorph off of her. Cerberus offered her a hand, "Need a hand?"

"Thanks," Catgirl said gratefully. She stumbled a bit but Cerberus caught her, "you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine," Catgirl said. Aqualad and Kid Flash came running up to them, "let's move."

Catgirl nodded and all four of them sprinted down the hall. Catgirl bit her lip as she felt the sting of her wound but she knew this was not the time to worry about it. Robin was already at the elevator hacking away at the security system. Kid Flash ran down the hall to Robin as they looked back. The genomorphs were hot on their trail. They continued to dash down the hall to the elevator. Aqualad was in the lead with Cerberus and Catgirl behind him. Catgirl knew she was slowing Cerberus down.

"Go ahead," Catgirl commanded Cerberus.

"What about you?" he asked. Catgirl gave a grin, "I'll be right behind you! Trust me this cat's not ready to lose one of her nine lives."

Cerberus reluctantly nodded and began to run at his top speed. Catgirl bit her lip as she saw Aqualad and Cerberus make it into the elevator.

'Come on Catgirl, sprint!' Catgirl jumped and made it into the elevator just before it closed. She skidded across the elevator floor. The elevator began to go down.

* * *

"Dude out is up," Kid Flash shouted at Robin.

"Excuse me; Project Kr is down on sublevel 52." Catgirl stood up, wobbling a bit. She hit her head on the ground pretty hard.

"Catgirl are you ok?" Robin asked her. Catgirl looked up, "yeah I'm fine."

"This is getting out control," Aqualad said, "maybe we should contact the league."

Everyone looked at each other, pondering whether or not they should call there mentors.

"Mind introducing us to your friend," Aqualad asked motioning to Cerberus breaking the silence.

"This is Cerberus; I meet him when I started being Catgirl a couple years ago," Catgirl said as she stood up finally getting her balance.

"Cerberus, do you know anything about Project Kr?" Robin asked. Cerberus shook his head, "I wasn't allowed on sublevel 52 besides everything is still so fuzzy. What did dad and I do?"

"It's ok Cerberus," Catgirl said, "it wasn't your fault but you can help us stop these guys."

Cerberus looked up at Catgirl and nodded, "You've got it. I think I know where it might be. I heard some of the scientists talked about it."

"Welcome to the team," Kid Flash said. Catgirl smiled at them before the elevator dinged. They stood ready for a fight but when the doors opened nothing was there except a bizarre looking corridor. Robin ran out of the elevator before any of us spoke.

"We are already here," Kid Flash said before running after Robin. Catgirl put her hand on Aqualad's shoulder, "besides if we left they might take the opportunity to move whatever project Kr is somewhere else."

They quietly snuck to where the hall divided into two.

"So Dog boy which way is it?" Kid Flash said.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway 1 or bizarre looking hallway 2?" Robin joked a bit.

"I think it's- "

"Halt," a human looking creature with horns and blue skin spoke. He lifted his hand and his eyes and horn glowed red, lifting two containers. He sent them flying at them but they hit the wall instead and exploded. Robin threw one of his weapons but the genomorph stopped it before it hit his face.

"Let's go," Catgirl said as she started running down the other hallway.

* * *

The elevator opened and Guardian and the genomorphs came sprinting to the human-genomorph.

"They're heading for project Kr."

* * *

"Hurry!" Catgirl and the others were running down to Kid Flash who was standing in front of a door labeled 'Project Kr.'

Catgirl jumped through the opening between the two giant doors following Robin. Aqualad was the last one through and as soon as he came in he kicked the doorstopper that Kid Flash placed.

"I disabled the doors, we're safe," Robin said.

"More like we're trapped rats," Cerberus scoffed.

"And for once I'm not the cat," Catgirl said. Cerberus was right; they were trapped with an army of genetic creatures waiting to attack them if they open the door.

"Ugh, guys you might want see this," Kid Flash said. All of them walked over to Kid Flash as he pressed a button which turned on the lights on a single spot. Catgirl was stunned at the sight; this was way out of their league.

**The first chapter! The other OCs will show up in the later chapters; I don't like exploding the first chapter with OCs so I just started out with Catgirl, Red Canary, and Cerberus. I really hope you enjoyed it. I was going to put both episode 1 and 2 together but I think you've guys have been waiting long enough. I really like getting reviews from my readers so don't be shy and comment. I enjoy hearing opinions about my stories but I don't want any flames but I do enjoy constructive criticism. I'm still new to fanfiction so the more people comment the more I can improve. I've had an account for a while but I didn't start writing fanfiction until recently so this is my second fanfic. **

**Any I want to thank everyone for their patience and hope to hear your review and comments. **


	3. Fireworks

Chapter 2: Fireworks

**Hey! Hey! Young Justice Fans. Pandalin's back with more of her fanfiction Trust Me! **

**I'm glad to hear your comments and reviews! **

**I do not own Young Justice; I own nothing but Kairi and Karin Kyle. **

**Now let's continue with Chapter 2 Fireworks **

* * *

All of them were nearly speechless when they laid eyes on him. It was another Superman! But much younger maybe sixteen of age and wearing a white suit with the Superman sign on his chest. He stood up with his eyes closed; sleeping.

"I'm completely an utterly whelmed," Catgirl said shocked. Kid Flash walked up to the boy, "big K, little r the atomic symbol for krypton."

"Is he a clone?" Cerberus asked.

"Robin, hack," Aqualad requested.

"On it," Robin plugged in his USB and began doing his thing.

"Weapon designation: Superboy. A clone forced grown..," Robin eyes widened, "16 weeks! Through DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen is more like it," Cerberus scowled.

"No way the big guy knows about it," Kid Flash spoke.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7."

"And these creatures?" Aqualad pointed out three little gnomes above Superboy's head.

"Genomorph Gnomes; telepathic. Force feeding him an education," Robin read.

"And whatever else they want," Catgirl said looking back at Superboy.

"They're making a slave out of Superman's son," Kid Flash said.

"Now we contact the League," Aqualad said. Catgirl reached up to the section of her hat that covers her ears and activated the communication device in it but all she heard was static.

"I got no signal," Catgirl said, "what about you guys?"

"No signal, we're in too deep," Robin said.

"Literally," Aqualad said.

Catgirl looked at Superboy again with sad eyes.

"This is sick," Cerberus stated.

"He's right; this is wrong," Kid Flash said.

"We can't leave him like this," Robin turned to Aqualad.

Aqualad thought for the moment, "set him free. Do it?"

Robin switched over to his holograph-computer and powered down the system that kept Superboy sedated. The glass pod opened up. For a moment, Superboy kept his eyes closed but soon his hand moved and clutched his fist. Catgirl's instincts began to scream something was wrong and what she learned over the years was to always trust your instincts. Catgirl noticed the gnome's horns were glowing red which meant trouble.

"Um…you guys…." Before Catgirl could warn them, Superboy tackled her. Catgirl and Superboy went flying through the air and Catgirl hit the ground hard. Catgirl's eyes sight blurred for a moment but it quickly refocus before Superboy was prepared to punch to living daylights out of her. Catgirl moved her face out the way of his fist but the second blow she couldn't dodge. He hit her across her right creek; the pain was excruciating. Before Superboy could hit her again, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Cerberus grabbed him.

"Hang on Supie we're on your side." Superboy thrashed his fist back and knocked Kid Flash backwards into glass, knocking him out.

"I don't want to do this," Robin said as he but a smoke bomb in his mouth. Catgirl pressed her legs against Superboy's chest and kicked him off of her. Superboy hit the control panel.

"Are you ok Kitty?" Robin said. Catgirl nodded as she rubbed her cheek, "My face hurts though."

"I don't care who you are nobody messes with my friend," Cerberus charged at Superboy enraged. He punched Superboy across the face but Superboy grabbed Cerberus by the neck and then threw him like a rag doll across the room and he hit the wall. Robin pulled out his Taser gun and shot at Superboy but it only shocked him for a moment and he grabbed the wires of the gun and sent Robin flying towards him. Superboy tossed him to the ground and stepped on his chest. Catgirl charged at him with her bolas and tossed it at his feet. Superboy fell to the ground and Catgirl and Aqualad went to Robin. Catgirl helped Robin sit up but a moment later he passed out on the ground. Superboy stood up and Catgirl prepped her claws and stormed at Superboy. She tried clawing for his chest but his hand came to her neck and he forced her against the wall. She clawed his arm but slowly the world was fading to black and she was beginning to gasp for air.

"Enough!" Superboy was whacked by Aqualad's water hammer. Catgirl fell to the ground and laid face down on the floor. She couldn't move and everything flashing in and out of dark until all she saw was black.

* * *

"_Honey aim a bit higher," the man said as he positioned the young eight year olds hold on the gun. Most parents would call this irresponsible but the man was determined to keep his daughter safe. The girl pulled the trigger and it hit the target in the head. _

"_I did it Daddy!" she squeaked as she jumped up and down. The man quick put the safety on the gun, placed it on the counter, and picked up the little girl. _

"_Well done, Kairi," he said to her. She didn't want to wake up from this dream but suddenly heard a voice call out. _

"_You must awaken, you must awaken now!" _

* * *

Catgirl's eyes snapped open and gasped for air. She was behind glass and her hands were pinned down. She saw her reflection; right cheek was turning a bit black and blue but it was fading away thanks to her healing ability. She looked down and saw Superboy staring at them.

"What? What do you want?" Kid Flash shouted. Superboy just stared and didn't react to Kid Flash's yelling.

"Quit staring; you're creeping me out!"

"Hey KF how about we not tick off the guy that can fry us with a single look," Robin suggested

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad said.

"Yeah we free you and you turn on us; how's that for gratitude."

"Be quiet now. I believe are new friend was not in full control of his actions," Aqualad explained.

"What if I…What if I wasn't?" Catgirl was surprised to hear Superboy spoke.

"He can talk!" Kid Flash and Cerberus exclaimed. Catgirl mentally picture herself slapping herself in the head; KF and Cerberus needs to learn the word sensitivity. She saw Superboy clutch his hand, "yes _HE_ can!"

Catgirl, Robin, and Aqualad gave both of them a glare.

"What? It's not like we said it," Cerberus said.

Catgirl groaned as she turned to Superboy, "So did those gnomes teach you how to speak?"

Superboy nodded, "They taught me much. I can read, write, they taught me the names of things."

"But have you seen them," Robin asked, "Have they ever let you see the sky or the sun?"

"Images were implanted in my mind but no I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asked him.

"I am the Superboy; a genomorph. Born from the DNA of the Superman; Created to replace him should he perish, destroy should he turn from the light."

Catgirl looked at Robin, Kid Flash, and Cerberus. Catgirl then looked back at him.

"To be like Superman is a worth aspiration but like Superman you deserve a life of your own beyond your source, beyond your pond, beyond Cadmus," Aqualad said calmly.

"I live because of Cadmus; it is my home!" Superboy shouted.

"Your home is a test tube, we can show you the sun," Robin said.

"Um…I'm pretty sure its midnight but we can show you the moon," Kid Flash said optimistically.

"We can introduce you to Superman," Aqualad said. Superboy looked up with delighted look at the thought of meeting is 'father.'

"No they can't," a man in a lab coat came in with a woman and Guardian who was underneath Genomorph control because he wasn't bursting out in rage about is son in capsule.

"They'll be otherwise occupied; activate the cloning process."

"Pass Batcave is crowded enough," Robin said. Catgirl gave a grin and giggle a bit; though it wasn't really the best time to be laughing.

"And get the weapon back in its pod," the scientist commanded at Guardian.

"Dad, stop it," Cerberus shouted, "Can't you see what you're doing." His dad wasn't listening though he was complete under the guy's control.

"Hey why does he get to call Supie an 'it,'" Kid Flash complained.

Guardian put his hand on Superboy's shoulder. He looked at Guardian than looked back at them.

"Help us," Aqualad asked.

Superboy jerked away from Guardian.

"Don't start thinking now," the scientist yelled as the genomorph jumped of the scientist's shoulder and onto Superboy's. Superboy's eyes went wide and empty.

"You see you're not a real boy; you're a weapon and you belong to me well Cadmus. Same thing now get back to your pod." Superboy obeyed thoughtlessly. Catgirl finally lost it.

"He is not a weapon. He maybe in your eyes but to us he's not. You may think you own him but he's a living being and he has the right to choice his fate. I won't let a pony-tail, power hungry tyrant like you manipulate a human being to your whim!"

Robin and everyone looked at her wide-eyed. Catgirl usually never lost it but in this case she was disgusted at this pathetic excuse for a human being. The scientist grinded his teeth, "I won't be counting on you being able to do anything, little girl."

"Activate the cloning process for her pod first," he said to his assistant, "that will shut her up."

The assistant pressed a few buttons and then two poles with four needle attachments came out. It stabbed Catgirl and began giving of an electric shock. She screamed in pain and begins to thrash about.

"Stop it," Cerberus growled at the doctor.

"Leave her alone," Robin shouted. Catgirl cried more and more as she the pain grew and grew.

"Now don't worry I haven't forgotten about you," their capsules activated and then they all were screaming. Their DNA began to form in little spheres at the bottom of their tubes. Catgirl couldn't speak anymore but she could hear Aqualad speaking.

"Superboy you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path weather or a person. The choice is yours. But ask yourself….what would Superman do?"

Catgirl felt herself fading in and out but she fought it. Suddenly the door was crushed and lifted disabling the pod's DNA extractor. Catgirl felt relief as Superboy dropped the door and began to walk toward them.

"I thought I told to get back to you-" Superboy threw Guardian and the scientists away towards the wall like they were nothing.

"Don't give me orders," Superboy said. He faced them and looked at them.

"Are you going to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked. Superboy squinted his eyes, "I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping is my only option."

Robin's restraints released and he hopped out of his pod, "good thing Batman isn't here. He would have my head for taking so long."

"Really that's what you're worried about. The whole League will have our heads after tonight!" Kid Flash shouted.

Catgirl chuckled weakly, "You're a nut case."

Robin pressed a button that removed the needles and opened the glass, "You get Aqualad and Cerberus; I'll get Catgirl and Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either," Superboy barked then he went over to Aqualad's pod. Robin got Kid Flash out first since and then they both helped Catgirl break free. Catgirl fell forward but was caught by Robin and Kid Flash.

"You ok?" Kid Flash asked first. Catgirl looked up and smiled, "yep, nothing like a good electrocution to make me feel better."

Her sarcastic remark made Kid Flash and Robin relieved. They both helped Catgirl get back on her feet, "Let ditch this place."

After they all escaped they began to run out of the room.

"You'll never get out of here. I'll have you back in pods by morning!"

"Somebody please punch that guy anybody!" Cerberus asked as he ran out of the room. Robin turned around, "That guy is not whelmed not whelmed at all."

Robin chucks five explosives pods that held their DNA make them explode and ridding of what the needed to clone us.

"What is with you and this whelmed thing," Kid Flash asked as they ran behind Catgirl and the others.

* * *

"We're still 42 levels below ground," Aqualad said as they sprinted down the corridor, "but if we can make the elevator."

"Dude, Roadblock ahead," Cerberus warned. They all stopped as the mammoth-like genomorphs we're blocking the elevator. Catgirl turned and saw genomorphs coming from glowing red spots on the wall. They we're cornered on all sides. One of the Giants stomped his foot near them but they all evaded the attack. Superboy whacked the behemoth down only to get squashed by another.

"Cat," Cerberus cupped his hands. Catgirl ran and Cerberus lifted her high enough to fly over the creature. She landed a couple feet behind him and the others found their way past them. A sudden thump made them all turn and they saw Superboy beating the giant genomorphs up to the point that the ceiling was falling down in pieces.

"Superboy our goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here," Aqualad said. Superboy turned around with a really mad look, "YOU WANT ESCAPE!"

He grabbed the giant be his arm and tossed him knocking over the two others behind him.

"Remind me not piss this guy off with one of my jokes," Cerberus whispered to Catgirl.

Catgirl gave an amused look before running to the elevator with Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Cerberus. Cerberus and Kid Flash hopped on the edge and Robin offered Catgirl his hand once again. She grabbed his hand and like before he put his arm around her waist.

"Are you always going to grab my waist wonder-boy?" Catgirl said flirtatiously.

Robin smiled, "Well you wouldn't fall now would you Kitty?"

Catgirl looked down and nodded, "Nope; I wish to live not kill all my nine lives at once."

She quickly wrapped her arms around Robin's neck tightly and he shot his grappling gun. They both landed on a ledge at the 15th floor. Superboy and Aqualad came last. Superboy grabbed Aqualad and jumped up the shaft but he didn't fly after a few short seconds they both began to fall to gravity.

"I'm falling?"

Robin threw something at the wall that Aqualad caught saving them from falling.

"Superman can fly," Superboy said disappointed, "Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know but it does look like you can jump tall buildings in a single bound; still cool," Kid Flash said. Cerberus and him both helped Superboy and Aqualad on the ledge.

"Guys this will have to be our exist," Robin shouted. An elevator was zooming down towards them. Superboy and Aqualad busted open the elevator doors and Catgirl rolled out of the shaft. They turned and saw the elevator rush past. They didn't get relief for long because a horde of genomorphs were coming down the hall. They sprinted to the hallway to the left of them trying to find an alternate route.

"Which way do we go?" Catgirl asked. Superboy suddenly spoke out, "Go left."

Catgirl slightly wondered how he knew that but she didn't question Superboy; neither did anyone else. They all turned left down the hall.

"Right."

"Wait that's a-" Cerberus began but the already rounded the corner; it was a dead end.

"Way to go Supie you trying to get us re-podded," Kid Flash yelled.

"No I don't understand," Superboy said confused. But unlike Kid Flash, Catgirl and Robin both had the same thought running through their minds.

"Don't apologize this is perfect," Robin said. Both of them grinning at the air duck.

"Allow me," Catgirl said, "Robin do you mind lifting me up?"

Robin came up and boosted her up. She took out her claws and in one second the grate fell to the floor.

"Whoa," Kid Flash said, "dude…. Is wrong to say that was completely awesome?"

"That's Cat for you," Cerberus said. Catgirl grinned as she got in the air duct. Robin came in following after her then Cerberus, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy.

"Ugh, I can't stand this," Cerberus said, "I feel like I've be in here for days!"

"At this rate we'll never get out of here!" Kid Flash complained.

"Shh," Superboy suddenly hissed, "listen."

Catgirl looked to Robin, "if that what I think it is we better get out of here ASAP."

Robin nodded, "there should be another air duct coming up ahead."

"Yep I see it!" As soon as they got to the air duct, Catgirl quickly flipped around so her feet rested against the air duct. Catgirl kicked the duck about two times before it fell to the ground. Catgirl slid out the duck and everybody else followed. Robin quickly plugged in his computer into an electrical panel. Robin turned around, "I hacked the motion sensors."

"Nice Robin," Catgirl grinned, "Now that scientist creep won't know where we got out."

"Great," Cerberus exclaimed, "the stairs should lead us up to sublevel 1."

"Still plenty of them between us and out," Robin added.

"But I finally got room to move!" Kid Flash opened the stairway door and super-speed up them. Catgirl and the other followed behind him. Kid Flash plowed through a whole bunch of genomorphs leaving them a pathway out.

"There's more behind us!" Robin said. Superboy stopped in front of the stairway they just climbed and stomped his foot making the whole stairway fall. Catgirl stopped and gave Superboy two thumbs up, "Nice going Superboy!"

When they reached sub-level 1, the alarm had set off and Kid Flash went into a head crash with metal doors.

"Smooth, twinkle toes," Cerberus laughed.

"We're cut off from the street," Aqualad said.

"Thanks my head hadn't notice," Kid Flash said as he rubbed his head. Aqualad, Superboy, and Cerberus tried to pry open the door.

"I can't hack this fast enough," Robin said as he was messing with his holograph-computer. There was no key pad for Catgirl to help Robin. She turned and saw that some of those gigantic genomorphs coming towards them. She kicked open the door that was close by them, "this way!"

They all ran through the door to void being trapped but when they got through door Guardian and bunch of genomorphs were waiting for them. Catgirl pulled out her whip while everyone else pulled out their weapons but Catgirl suddenly felt heavy and fainted.

* * *

"Kitty! Kitty wake up!" Catgirl groaned as she opened her eyes and saw Robin staring down at her "are you ok?"

"Ugh, I feel like somebody crashed symbols in my head," Catgirl said, "but other than that I just feel peachy!"

Robin smirked and helped Catgirl up. Cerberus woke up and looked at his dad, "Dad?"

Guardian nodded, "Go. I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not," the creepy scientist spoke. The genomorphs parted, revealing the scientist who was hold a vial.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power I need to restore order to Cadmus," Desmond held up a vial of blue liquid and chugged it down. Guardian stood in front of them in a protective form. Desmond falls to the ground groaning in pain. His lab coat ripped and his skin began to tear of like a snake shedding his skin and his eyes turned red and black. Catgirl gave a shocked but then narrowed her eyes. Weather completely stunned or not she was going to have to fight that thing. Superboy and Aqualad came to that same conclusion as the former scientist was now a hideous blue creature roaring like an animal.

"Everyone back," Guardian shouted. He charged at the morphed Desmond but he smacked aside like a fly.

"Dad," Cerberus shouted as his dad went flying. Both Superboy and him gave a pissed of look to Desmond. Superboy punched him first but soon was hit back then followed by Cerberus punching him. Desmond grabbed Cerberus and tossed him towards them. Catgirl got behind Cerberus and caught it him while hitting the wall.

"Cat, are you ok?" Cerberus asked quickly as he turned around. Catgirl winced but then smirked, "I'm ok. You don't need to worry about me."

Desmond tossed Superboy to the ground as Catgirl was trying to suppress the pain from smashing into the wall. Superboy jumped to tackle Desmond but he jumped and sent them flying through the ceiling.

Catgirl and Cerberus walked to the ceiling that now had a large hole through it.

"Well that's one way to bust through the ceiling," Robin said as get his grappling gun out. Robin looked at her but she pulled out her whip, "I can get up with my whip; it's long enough. Get Kid Flash up he won't be able to jump that high."

Robin nodded as he shot his gun. Kid Flash grabbed his belt, "Do you think Lab Coat planned that?"

Catgirl snapped her whip and made Cerberus grab onto her arm.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore," Aqualad said. They went through hole and saw Desmond holding out to Superboy. Superboy broke free but the transformed scientist grabbed him and threw him at them. Aqualad was hit by the flying Superboy and they tumbled backwards. They all ran to Aqualad and Superboy aid. Catgirl helped lift them up and then after they all stood ready for the rampaging, monster scientist. They charged as soon as Desmond did. Kid Flash went super-speeding towards him and slid underneath him distracting him so Catgirl and Cerberus were able punch Desmond with a clear shot to the face. Kid Flash arched himself so that the scientist toppled over him, "Learned that one in kindergarten."

Robin jumped up and sent some of his projectiles at him but he bounced them off his arm and he flipped over. Superboy stood over him and they both began to attack each other. Desmond pressed Superboy against the wall and hit Superboy hard enough to make the pillar crack behind him. Before he could land another blow Aqualad's water whip wrapped around his arm. Aqualad quickly kneed him in the face and jumped on the pillar. He changed his weapon to a mace and prepared to hit him but Desmond grabbed his mace and threw him to the ground. Cerberus came up with one of his Taser gun and shot it at him but it wasn't much help. He grabbed the wires and flung him against the wall making him fall to the ground. He threw Superboy at a pillar and he fell like Cerberus. Kid Flash came charging at him as Aqualad stood up but Desmond sent both of them at pillars. He grabbed Aqualad by the neck and sent him ramming into another pillar. The ceiling began to tumble which made Robin get a light bulb.

"Of course," Robin pulled up an interface of the room. Catgirl ran over to him, "so do you have a plan?"

"Yeah," Robin showed her a detailed plan of what she her job will be.

"Got it?" he asked.

Catgirl grinned, "Leave that to me! You get everybody else informed about the plan."

Catgirl quickly sprinted towards the monstrous scientist as Robin called over Kid Flash. Catgirl charged at him as he lifted Superboy over his head. She retracted her claws and scratched him across the face taking some former skin with her.

"Hey Mister Scientist, I've got your….nose? Ok that's just nasty," Catgirl complained as she flung the skin her hand. She looked up to see that Desmond had dropped Superboy and was focusing his sights on her. He raised his fist over his head and prepared to hit her bit she flipped backwards. She gave sneer, "My sister has better aim than you!"

He roared and Catgirl dashed off laughing hysterically as she continued to spew out mocking taunts. She positioned herself in front of a pillar, "oh did I make ugly angry?"

She ducked quickly as he hit the pillar with his fist causing it to crumble. Catgirl quickly ran away but was hit by flying debris causing her to face plant. The scientist aimed straight for her but she quickly summersaulted out of the way and got back on her feet.

"You have to be quicker than that you over-sized-" Catgirl got hit in the back by his fist and sent flying towards a wall. She quickly twisted so her feet hit the wall and used it to push off and land one her feet. Superboy, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Cerberus were all getting ready. Catgirl just needed him to smash one more pillar. Catgirl posed in front of the last pillar she needed him to smash. She cartwheeled out of the way, "Missed me! Maybe next time, Mr. Repulsive!"

Catgirl quickly sprinted. Robin drew a giant x on the ground as Aqualad hosed the ground. Catgirl rushed and soared across the water till she stopped. She stood up and egged him on, "Come on! Bring it!"

He roared and stormed towards her but Superboy and Cerberus both jumped up and attacked him with a fist punch to the face. Catgirl dashed off the water before Aqualad shocked the water with electricity.

"Move," Robin said to them. The pillars that were set to detonate by Robin went off and exploded. The whole building began to collapse on top of them. Catgirl felt herself being forced down as the roof came plummeting down on them.

Superboy lifted the ceiling piece off of them. Catgirl sat up on her knees; she was panting heavily. Robin and Kid Flash were sitting up next to her as Aqualad, Superboy, and Cerberus were standing panting with equal wooziness.

"We did it," Aqualad said exhausted and happily.

"That was awesome!" Cerberus shouted with his fists in the air.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin said. He and Kid Flash both fist bumped but both flinched out of pain afterwards. Catgirl laughed a bit but the starting rubbing her ribs. Superboy walked over to where Desmond was laying under the rumble unconscious. Catgirl went over to him and reached up to touch his shoulder.

"Whatever happens from now on is your choice," Catgirl smiled. Superboy smiled back a bit, "Thank you for earlier."

Catgirl was confused for a moment, "earlier you said that you and the others consider me a person and not a weapon."

Catgirl said, "No problem. Everybody should have a right to their own life! Just because they want you be one way doesn't mean you should or have to be."

"See," Kid Flash said pointing up, "the moon!"

Superboy looked up at awe at the silver-glimmering plant. Catgirl grinned as she walked over to Kid Flash, Robin and Cerberus. Suddenly a shadow figure reflected from the moon came towards them. Superman came flying down towards them.

"Oh and Superman, do we keep are promises of not?" Kid Flash said. Superman suddenly wasn't the only leaguer coming towards them. Soon the entire League was surrounding them. Catgirl looked and saw her mother standing next to Batman. Superman stared at them as Superboy stepped forward. He flipped up the torn part of his shirt and revealed the Superman logo. Superman's eyes went wide as Superboy smiled hoping for acceptance but soon his face turned into disappointment when Superman just glared at him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman said. Catgirl was astonished that Batman bluntly called Superboy an 'it.'

"He doesn't like being called an it," Kid Flash said. Superboy glared at them, "I'm Superman's clone!"

Every Leaguer looked at each other. Batman looked back at them, "Start talking."

All of them were huddled together after telling the whole story to the League. Catgirl took out a bandage and placed it on her cheek where her bruise was.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman said making the feline sidekick turn, "all 52 levels but let's make one thing clear…"

"You should have called," Flash said cutting off Batman.

"And results beside we are not happy," Batman said.

"You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I'm sorry but we will," Aqualad said forwardly.

"Aqualad stand down," Aquaman commanded him.

"Apologizes my king but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. All on our own we forged something powerful and important," Aqualad said.

"If this about your treatment at the hall; the four of you…"

"Six of us," Catgirl corrected looking at Superboy and Cerberus at the same time.

"And it's not," Kid Flash spoke next.

"Batman, we're ready to us what you taught us," Robin spoke trying to convey the entire teams thoughts, "Or why teach us at all."

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy said irritated, "It's simple get on board or get out of the way."

"Because we'll continue whether you like it or not," Cerberus said. They all stood resolute to the Leaguers.

"Hey guys," one of the Leaguers named Vixen said as she was holding up Guardian who was still knocked out, "I think Guardian here is going to need some medical attention."

"I'll take him," Cerberus said, "I'll take him to the hospital after I change both of us into civilian clothes and say he got attacked by a mugger."

"Take him. I'll come ask him questions after he's done resting up," Batman said. Catgirl walked up to Dominic, "I'll come with you; it will be easier to carry him to the hospital with two people."

"Cat, I don't think you'll be able to lift my dad," Cerberus said.

"I'll help," Superboy said.

Before Batman protested, Catwoman placed her hand on Batman's shoulder, "Superboy can come to stay with Catgirl and me after all he doesn't have a place to stay at the moment."

Batman pondered for a moment than agreed. Superboy and Cerberus both lifted Guardian their shoulders. Catgirl turned to Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin, "I'll see you guys around."

* * *

"How's your dad?" Catgirl asked. Guardian was laying a hospital bed. Catgirl was waiting in the hall but she wasn't Catgirl anymore she was Kairi Kyle. She was wearing a black jacket with a white tanktop, a plaid, pink skirt with black and white stocking and boots. Cerberus was now Dominic and he was dressed in his civilian too which consisted of a black collared shirt, a tan leather jacket with black pants and converse. He grabbed his black hair and sighed.

"They said he's going to have to stay overnight but he should be back on his feet tomorrow. He got a concussion from hitting the wall and fractured a couple ribs."

"Ow, that's got to hurt, Lucky I heal fast," Kairi said as she felt where her ribs use to hurt. She rubbed her eyes it was hitting past midnight.

"My dad says I need to find a place to stay for the night," he said.

"Well you can stay with us tonight; we're already hosting Superboy," Kairi said.

"Hey where is Mr. Power House anyway?" Dominic asked.

"He and my mother are outside waiting for me," Kairi said as she got up.

"Want to get going?" Kairi asked.

* * *

When they got home, Karin wobbled into the room groggily. She was in her pajamas and her brown hair was in two pony-tails.

"Welcome…Home," She tiredly spoke as she yawned. Her eyes popped seeing two boys standing behind Kairi.

"Whoa! Kairi brought home boys," Karin said as she went wide eyed.

"Karin! They're my friends," Kairi said embarrassed. Dominic laughed as Superboy raised his eyebrows.

"Karin, these boys are Dominic and Superboy," Selina said as she introduced the boys.

Karin gave a confused look as she glared at Superboy, "why is he wearing tights?"

Superboy looked down at his solar suit. Kairi jumped and closed Karin's mouth, "Sorry, she talks way too much!"

She broke away, "DO NOT!"

"Karin does pose a good point; Superboy needs to change into something else," Selina said.

"I have some spare pajamas for him to wear," Dominic said.

"Kairi and I will set up for you to sleep in the living room. Go change in the bathroom."

Dominic and Superboy came back into the living room in pajamas as Kairi was setting sheets down on the floor.

"Sorry, we don't have a pull out couch so you guys have to deal with the floor," Kairi said.

"Not a problem," Dominic said he nudged Superboy, "Right Supie."

"Thank you for you hospitality," Superboy said. Kairi grinned ear to ear, "No problem. Anytime you need a place to stay just come on over; doors always open."

"How's your bruise?" He asked pointing to her cheek.

"Oh that," she removed her bandage and showed a non-bruised cheek to Superboy, "It's not that big of deal; I have healing powers so it healed pretty quick and a bruise doesn't take that long to heal but I like wearing Band-Aids."

Superboy smiled a bit amused with her answer. Selina brought out three plates with pizza slices and three sodas, "You guys probably worked up an appetite after fighting that whack job."

"Yes!" Kairi said as she grabbed a plate and a soda. Dominic and Superboy both grabbed one of each.

"You can say that again," Dominic said as he stuffed his pizza down his throat. Superboy took a bite of the pizza. Kairi realized that this was probably the first time Superboy ate any type of food. Kairi watched as Superboy got a happy looking gleam in her eyes.

"Like it? I mean the taste?" Kairi sneered. Superboy nodded as Kairi and Dominic laughed a bit.

"I have some business to do still," Selina said as she went to her bedroom, "Catwoman business; try not to stay up to late ok."

"Ok Mom," Kairi said. As soon as Selina left the house, the teens sat in circle drink soda.

"Man this day was so exhausting," Kairi said as she chugged her soda.

"You can say that again," Dominic said, "But if you guys never came. Superboy would still be in a pod and I would be mindlessly helping create an army."

Superboy looked down at his soda. Kairi looked at him; his blue eyes were saddened.

"What's wrong, Superboy?" Kairi asked.

"I….just….I thought Superman would be…..," Superboy said frustrated.

"Accepting?" Dominic finished, "well you can't really expect much I mean finding out you have a clone must be tough."

Kairi glared at him. Dominic realized he said something totally uncalled for.

"Superboy, you just need to give him time. Finding out about you probably is making him confused, it's not you it's just him," Kairi said. Superboy looked up, "Thanks, Catgirl."

"Call me Kairi or Kitty….I'm not that picky," Kairi smiled. Suddenly a knock came from the window, Kairi walked over to it cautiously. Superboy jumped up ready for a fight. Kairi pulled the curtains and a familiar face smiled at her.

"Kai!" Suri Wilder was hanging on the edge of the outside window. Suri's black, brown highlighted hair was dangling all around her face and her amber eyes were sparkling from the reflection of the moon's light. She was dressed in her off the shoulder, long-sleeved shirt, cargo style skirt and flip flops. A fox shaped totem was stung around her neck.

"God, Suri don't scare the crap out of me," Kairi quickly shouted at her as she unlocked the window. Suri swung in like a monkey.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you were asleep besides I was worried about you," Suri said explaining her reasoning for using a window.

"Still doesn't mean you have to use a window you Animal Freak," Dominic mocked. Suri turned around an glared at him, "Oh, Dog boy here; I see your still barking louder than you can bite."

The hatred sparked between the two teens; they never got along.

"I swear can't you guys ever get along!" Kairi said. Superboy looked at Suri which made Kairi remember her manners.

"Oh, Superboy this is Suri she's another hero," Kairi said pointing to Suri. Suri looked over at Superboy, "wow this must be that clone that Vixen was talking about."

Suri walked up to him and smiled, "I'm Suri Wilder; nice to meet you."

Superboy nodded than Suri whipped around, "So what happened! When I called Vixen she said you blew up a building!"

"Actually that was Robin but yeah you can say that," Kairi said.

"You were with Robin? Ugh! I wish I came to the Hall with you I would have gotten to meet all the other sidekicks but I had to be at the museum today!" Suri said frustrated. She quickly edge towards Kairi, "you have to tell me everything!"

"Um….well…."

* * *

"And then the League showed up," Kairi finished.

"I can't believe I missed all that action," Suri flopped down on her back.

"Not like you would be any help you useless animal," Dominic said.

Suri sent hateful beams from her eyes, "shut up you stupid mutt."

Suri's phone rang. She pulled out a iPhone, "Shoot, it's after 3 o'clock my mom and dad are going to skin me alive."

Suri ran to the window, "I'll stop by tomorrow. See you Kai. It was pleasure to meet you Superboy…Just die mutt boy!"

She disappeared from sights before Dominic could explode on her. After that they all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mount Justice July 8, 8:40

Catgirl was standing side by side with Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash, Cerberus and Aqualad; all of them dressed in civilian clothing. Cerberus found a black and red Superman shirt for him to have and Catwoman bought him some jeans. They were standing in a cavern in Mount Justice. Catwoman, Batman and the other Leaguers were standing around them.

Batman was the one that spoke, "This was the original sanctuary of the Justice League we're calling it into service since you six are determined to stay together and fight the good fight. You'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes but covert," Batman said, clarifying the term Covert.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash said then pointed to his chest, "There's a reason there's a reason why we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman said.

"So Bats needs a team that can operate on the sly," Catwoman purred. Catwoman smiled at her daughter who replied with gleaming eyes of joy.

"The eight of you will be that team," Batman said.

Catgirl began recounting in her head, "Um….Batman….there's only six of us."

They turned to see Martian Manhunter and another super heroine Vixen behind them. Beside them were Suri and another girl in which all of them did not know. Suri was dressed in an orange armored style tank top with matching leggings and boots. Her glimmering black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and her totem kept it position on her neck. The other girl was a Martian with green skin and red hair. She was wearing a white shirt with a giant red X on it with a blue miniskirt, cape, gloves, and shoes.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian and Vixen's protégé, Fury."

"Hi," Miss Martian said waving. Fury gave a vicious smile, "Hey."

"I like this gig already," Kid Flash said.

"You can say that again," Cerberus said in agreement looking at Miss Martian.

"Besides the fact that Fury's hear." Fury gave a death glare to him.

Catgirl grinned and rolled her eyes, "Are you always going to be so girl crazed!"

"Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash this is Robin, Aqualad, Cerberus. It's cool if you forget their names."

Catgirl went up to Miss Martian, "It's nice to meet you Miss Martian, I'm Catgirl but you can call me Kitty if you want everyone does. Pay no mind to motor mouth, he tends to talk too much."

Fury looked over at Kid Flash, "You can say that again."

"I'm honored to be included," Miss Martian said.

"Nice to meet you," Fury said to the sidekicks she did not know.

They all gathered around the two newbies. Catgirl looked over and saw Superboy standing in solitude.

"Hey Superboy," she called out, "come over here and meet Miss. M and Fury."

Superboy walked over. Miss Martian shirt suddenly changed from white and red to black and red.

"I like your t-shirt," she said shyly. Superboy smiled as Catgirl grinned at him. Fury looked rather amused herself as Robin and Kid Flash nudged him.

"Today is the day," Aqualad said.

**Chapter 2 is done! I hope you enjoyed Catgirl once again! I tried to be careful with the dream sequence she had because I didn't want to blow her whole past. I want to thank everyone again for their support and I appreciate you all for reading my story next is Welcome to Happy Harbor. **

**Kairi has a healing ability in case you didn't know that's why she quickly got better after getting slashed by the Genomorph last chapter. I might need to edit it to make it clear. So I hope it's clear now. I was wondering how you liked Suri and Dominic's bickering. I found it to be really fun to write.**

**Please comment and review and I hope you stayed toned for the next chapter!**


	4. Welcome to Happy Harbor

Chapter 3: Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Hey! Hey! HEY! This is Pandalin the Ninja Panda here with more Young Justice. **

**Kairi: I wonder how this episode will play out….**

**Pandalin: You'll have to find out**

**Suri: What we can't learn about our own fates!?**

**Dominic: Shut up you dumb animal**

**Suri: Make me you dumb mutt!**

**Kairi: Sigh…..this going to be a long chapter isn't it **

**Red: Am I going to show up in this chapter or not?**

**Pandalin: maybe! **

**Here's Chapter 3!**

Star City July 17 23:16

A dark dock was full with men that were under payment of Brick. The men opened a storage block a pulled out advanced tech. Both of them lifted it but an arrow shot to the ground beside them and exploded. They dropped the advanced tech and one of the guns slid to the solid figure of Brick. He picked up the gun and pointed it to where the arrow came from. Speedy stood there glaring down at Brick with a serious look.

"You again," Brick shouted, "I'm starting to get insulted that Green Arrow is not messing with my operations personally."

"Honestly I thought bad guys were supposed to be well informed," Brick turned and saw Red Canary smirking behind him. She hook kicked him catching him by surprise, "We're working solo now."

Suddenly a shot fired and hit her in the shoulder. Red Canary hit the ground but quickly got up to escape gun fire. Brick began shooting at Speedy. Speedy launched an arrow at Brick's gun and it exploded tearing Brick's clothing.

"Do you know what I pay for a suit my size?" he asked enraged. Meanwhile Red Canary was dodging the fire of Brick's grunts. One of them shot her in the leg and she collapsed on the ground, the goon held the gun to her head, "bye-bye Canary."

"I don't think so," a purring voice sang. The goon turned as Catgirl gave a clever grin before hitting him hard across the face with a punch.

"Need a hand?" Catgirl asked as she held out her hand to Red Canary. Red Canary grabbed it, "I could have handled it myself you know."

"Yeah, a gun pointed at your head sure screams 'you have it handled.'"

"Boys," Brick commanded, "scotch the earth."

His thugs all pointed the guns at Catgirl and Red Canary. Suddenly a flash of yellow whipped out the back row. The thugs turned around to see what happened but soon to batarangs hit their guns to the floor. Robin swung overhead laughing. Red Canary let out one of her signature Canary cries making the men faint on the spot. Brick was throwing heavy objects at Speedy as he ran across some of the cargo boxes. Brick threw a piece of concrete but Aqualad sliced it in half as Speedy shot a smoke arrow. Catgirl and Red Canary got up to where Speedy and Aqualad were.

"The cave is perfect. It has everything we need," Aqualad said. Robin appeared behind them, "for covert missions you know spy stuff!"

"Fury's even joined the team," Catgirl said to Red Canary. She and Red were good friends.

"And just wait till you meet Superboy, Cerberus, and Miss M; but I saw her first," Kid Flash said

"Duck!" Catgirl said. Another flying piece of concrete came at them. Speedy shot a few arrows at Brick that exploded when the touched him.

"Tell Arrow he shouldn't send a boy to do a man's job," Speedy shot another arrow which foamed up as soon as it touched Brick encasing him inside of it.

"High density polyurethane foam, nice," Kid Flash said.

"So are you guys in?" Robin asked.

"Pass. I'm done letting Arrow and League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse to hang out with the other kids," Speedy said, "Your junior justice league is a joke. I don't want any part of it."

Red Canary followed behind but Catgirl stopped her, "Red, I know you're still mad about the way they treated you but…"

"Kitty, why are you listening to League out of all the people I know someone like you never follows rules…" Red said to her.

"Yeah but there's difference between breaking rules because of your morals and just doing it out spitefulness," Catgirl hissed.

"I'm doing this because I want respect which is something the League doesn't have for us!" Red shouted at her than broke away from her grip, "you're a biggest fool out of them all; someone as smart as you fell for that load of crap hook line and sinker. Bye."

Catgirl was left there with her hand reached out for her friend but she just walked into the shadows; her arrogant pride leading her way just like Speedy.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go with them?" Speedy said. Red Canary gave her sad look as she looked behind at Catgirl who was standing there stunned at Red's words.

"No, Let them keep playing there sidekick game," Red Canary said bitterly. She made contact with Speedy's eyes who looked at her with an emotion she knew had to be pity.

"Hey stop staring at me like that. Come on let's get out of here," Red Canary said as she switched her brown braid. She grabbed her shoulder out of pain; she nearly forgot she got shot.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking over at her with a worried look.

"Nothing just a scratch," Red Canary lied but it was the worst lie on the planet. There was a burn mark were the gun's shot hit and it was bleeding. Speedy went over to her and without a word he grabbed her jacket, "take it off."

Red Canary's face reddened, "No you pervert!"

"I have to treat the gunshot wound you fool," he shouted, "now take it off!"

Red Canary flushed as she removed her jacket. Speedy grabbed out a bandage and began to bite of a giant chunk with his teeth. Speedy began to wrap her shoulder but her face was red from calling Speedy a pervert.

"Remember when we met, you bandaged me up then too," Red Canary said.

"You also called me Pervert back then," Speedy said. Red Canary smiled, "you were much cuter back then."

Red Canary suddenly realized what she said but Speedy either ignored it or didn't hear it. Speedy than back away from her; Red's face began to go down in color as she looked up at Speedy.

"Let's go," Speedy said, "we still have some work to do."

Red Canary nodded and got up and followed Speedy to they're next objective.

* * *

Mountain Justice July 18 11:16

Catgirl walked through the transporter into the main part of the Mount. Fury was standing there with Miss M, Cerberus, Superboy and Aqualad in the center with a giant computer pulled up.

"Kitty you're so slow," Fury said remind her. Catgirl sneered as she walked towards them, "Excuse me but unlike you I like sleeping in. It took me at least 30 minutes to realize my superhero phone was ringing and not my off duty phone."

"You have two phones?" Cerberus asked.

"Yeah one for Catgirl business and one for off duty calls," Catgirl said.

"You're crazy," Fury said.

"For once I agree with you," Cerberus said.

"I am not crazy! If you guys called my off duty phone how would I know if it was top priority."

Fury and Cerberus looked at each other, "she does have a good point."

"Recognize Robin B-01, Kid Flash B-03," the machine said. Kid Flash and Robin both came through dressed in there civilian clothes. Even Robin's dark shades showed a happy gleaming shine, "Did you ask him?"

"What did he say?" Kid Flash said.

"Yeah did he say anything?" Catgirl asked eagerly.

"He's arriving now," Aqualad said calmly.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Fury said. Catgirl grinned and followed Fury along with Robin and Kid Flash. Cerberus and Aqualad bot walked calmly behind him. They went outside of the cave where they saw a swirling, red tornado coming towards them.

"Red Tornado," Kid Flash said as Red Tornado landed in front of them.

"Greets is there a reason why you intercept me outside of the cave?" he asked.

"We hoped you had a mission for us," Aqualad explained.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado said.

"But it's been over a week and-" Robin began but Red Tornado rose his hand and he was silenced.

"You'll be tested so enough for the time being enjoy each other's company."

"Tornado, this isn't a social club," Catgirl said annoyed.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy be formalizing yourself with the cave."  
Red Tornado walked passed them.

"Keep busy," Fury muttered as clutched her fist, "you've got to be kidding me."

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I'll find out," Miss Martian said as she glared at Red Tornado. She sighed, "Ugh I'm sorry. I forgot he was a machine; inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"It's ok," Catgirl said.

"No big deal," Kid Flash said than got closer to Miss Martian, "So um….do you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"We all know what you're thinking right now," Robin nudged Kid Flash out of annoyance. Catgirl looked at Kid Flash and Robin.

"And now we tour the clubhouse," Cerberus and Aqualad said in unison.

"Well Superboy and I live here. We can take turns playing tour guides," Miss Martian said. They turned to Superboy, "Don't look at me."

"Don't worry we won't," Cerberus said looking back at Miss Martian.

"Besides a private tour sounds much more fun," Kid Flash said.

"She never said private," Robin said. Catgirl looked at the boys with unpleased and a scornful glare. Catgirl sighed, "Honestly, guys have one track minds."

"Team building we'll all go."

"Ok this is the front door," Miss Martian began.

* * *

"And this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain," Miss Martian continued. Catgirl admitted she was impressed by the size of the cave.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League," Kid Flash added.

"Then why did they abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The cave's secret location was…compromised," Catgirl said.

"And then they traded it for tourist trap!" Fury said, "Which my opinion was just completely stupid."

"If villains know about the cave than we must be on constant alert," Miss Martian said. Catgirl felt like gagging at Robin and Kid Flash's constantly trying to get Miss Martian's attention. She completely ignored everything that was going on over there when she smelt something.

"Does anyone smell that?" Catgirl asked.

"I smell smoke," Superboy said.

"My cookies!" Miss Martian shouted and she flew off down the hall.

By the time they ran into the kitchen, Miss Martian was levitating a cookie tray onto the counter.

"I was trying out Granny Jones' recipe for episode 17 of…um never mind," Miss Martian said.

"Be bet they would have tasted great Miss M," Catgirl complemented and consoled, "and he doesn't seem to mind."

Kid Flash was stuffing his face with the burnt cookies when he noticed everyone looking at him.

"I have a serious metabolism," he said.

"I'll make more," Miss Martian said slightly confused.

"It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad said.

"Thank you, Aqualad," she gratefully spoke.

"We're off duty call me Kalduram actually my friends call me Kaldur," he said.

"I'm Wally see I already trust you with my secret identity unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here; Batman's forbidden him from telling anyone his real name."

"My name's Suri," Fury said.

"And my name's Dominic," Cerberus said.

"You can just call him Mutt," Suri said as she stuck her tongue out Dominic's hateful glaze. Catgirl gave Miss Martian a nice smile, "I'm Kairi but you can call me Kitty or Cat."

"My name's no secret, it's M'gann M'orzz but you can call me Megan. Its Earth name and I'm on Earth now."

Superboy began to walk out of the room then suddenly stopped and yelled out loud, "Get out of my head."

Everyone looked over at Megan as she stared complete stunned. "_What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically," _Miss Martian's voice echoed in their heads.

"M'gann stop," Kaldur spoke. M'gann's voice stopped echoing in their heads.

"Things are different here on Earth. Here your powers is an extreme evasion of privacy," Kaldur said to M'gann.

"Besides those creepy little gnomes at Cadmus left a bad taste in his mind," Dominic said.

"I'm sorry," M'gann apologized.

"Just stay OUT!" he said raged then walked over to the living area and sat on the couch. Kairi watched M'gann's face droop then perk up quickly, "Hello Megan! I know what we can do!"

M'gann flew off without them. Kairi looked at Fury as she raised her shoulders and all of them followed behind M'gann. Kairi stopped and saw Superboy still on the couch, "are you going to come?"

Superboy looked at her, "Superboy she had no idea. She didn't how wrong and rude it was to go into somebody's mind but you exploded on her when she was apologizing to her so get up and maybe you can apologize to her. "

Superboy look softened and he got off from the couch. Kairi smiled, "That's better. Let's go Supie!"

* * *

The elevator doors opened, "it's my Martian Bio-ship!"

Catgirl and everyone's eyes looked at a Red giant sphere-like ship.

"Cute, not aerodynamic but cute," Wally commented.

"It's at rest silly. I'll wake it!" M'gann said cheerfully. The sphere turned it a large and rather cool looking ship. Everyone looked astonished. Kairi smirked, "I guess you can't judge a Martian ship by its cover huh?"

M'gann moved her hand and the ship did 180 degree turn and dropped its hatch.

"Well are you coming?" She asked. The boys were slightly frozen in place and then moved. When they entered to Bio-ship, the ship morphed a control panel and eight seats.

"Ok M'gann. This is amazing!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Thank you Kitty," M'gann said. Robin, Wally, Dominic and Suri all were excited as Kairi was. Kairi took the seat between Robin and Superboy. Suri sat near Wally and Dominic sat in front of her. Aqualad sat beside Superboy. As soon as Kairi sat down straps came out of the seat and wrapped around her, "Wow."

Megan sat in the seat in the center, "Red Tornado please open the bay doors."

The bay doors opened up and two orbs like things came out to where M'gann's hands were at. The ship took off over the bay of Happy Harbor. Kairi looked out the scenery with amazement.

"Incredible," Robin commented.

"She sure is," Wally dreamily spoke, "I mean the ship…because all ships are a she."

"Nice catch, twinkle toes," Dominic smirked.

"He's fast on his feet…," Kairi laughed.

"But not so much with his mouth," Robin said.

"If only his brain could keep up too!" Suri chuckled.

"Dudes!" Kid Flash shouted.

Kairi saw M'gann looking at Superboy with a sad look.

"He'll come around, M'gann," Kairi told the Martian.

"He doesn't seem to like me that much," M'gann said.

"You guys do remember he has super hearing right?" Wally said. Kairi and M'gann looked over at Superboy and the ship became awkwardly quiet.

"How about you show us some Martian shape shifting?" Robin asked trying to get the awkwardness out of the air.

M'gann smiled as stood up. Her clothing and her appearance turned into Robin but she still had her feminine figure. She then morphed in Kid Flash but again still had her feminine body.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Kid Flash asked.

"Um…yes!" Suri said.

Robin clapped, "Impressive but you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those."

M'gann sat back down back in her pink outfit that she was wearing earlier, "mimicking boys is a lot harder."

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asked joining the conversation.

"They're organic like the ship; they respond to my mental commands," M'gann said.

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy commented in a rude tone. M'gann's face began to reflect the hurt of Superboy's comment. Kairi glared at Superboy and softly whispered knowing he would hear it, "that isn't exactly how you're supposed to apologize."

"Can you do Density-shifting?" Dominic asked.

"Density-shifting? No it's a very advanced technique," M'gann answered.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules through a wall," Robin said, "when he tries it. He gets a bloody node."

"DUDE!" Wally shouted. Kairi and Suri both burst out laughing.

"Here's something I can do?" M'gann said, "Camouflage mode."

The whole ship disappeared or at least looked like it from the outside.

"I have to ask, Suri what's your power?" M'gann asked. Suri switched her chair around, eager to tell everyone about her powers.

"My powers come from this totem," she pointed to the fox shaped totem that was strung close to her neck, "it allows me to tap into the powers of the Morphogenetic Field or what some people call the Red and obtain abilities of species of animals all around the Earth and on some occasions extinct animals."

"Animal Mimicry that's so cool," Wally said.

"Yeah but the problem is with her is that if she uses her power constantly over a period of time she because more animal than human. She was using her powers once and tore up my couch to shreds, growling," Dominic said.

"I said I was sorry! Honest to God!" Suri shouted at him.

"My dad made me pay for it out of my allowance! I spent five months broke thanks to you dumb animal!" Dominic screamed. The insults went flying.

"Do they always argue like that?" Robin asked.

"Yep," Kairi said, "they've been like that for as long as I've known them; about a year and half. They insult each other and they say they hate each other but all in all I think that how their friendship works."

"We are not friends!" They screamed at Kairi then went back to death glaring each other. Robin laughed along with Kairi.

"STOP LAUGHING!" They both hollered at them.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate; covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received, adjusting course," M'gann answered.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again," Robin grumbled.

"Well a simply fire lead you to Superboy, we should find out what caused the alert," M'gann said.

"I think I know the cause," Superboy said.

A giant twister was heading straight towards them. M'gann tried to move the ship but the ship was sucked in straight into the twister. The whole world was spinning around Kairi as they were being jerked around by the raging winds. M'gann forwards the ship and they got out of the tornado.

"Ugh…is it just me or is the world spinning?" Suri said as she laid slump in her seat. M'gann landed the Bio-ship and they all dropped out of the ship.

"Robin, are tornados come in New England?" Kaldur asked but Robin was gone.

"Where did he?" Suri asked confused.

"But he was just here?!" M'gann said confused.

"Ugh he needs to stop doing that!" Dominic shouted. Kairi pulled out her pink Catgirl goggles and placed them over her eyes. She was lucky she brought all her equipment with here. They ran to the power plant noticing the glass windows were shattering from the inside. When they got in Robin was on the ground, Superboy jumped and landed next to him, "Who's your new friend?"

"Did catch his name but he plays kind of rough," Robin shouted. A red robot with blue tubes and scarf stood there.

"My apologizes; you may address me as Mister Twister," he spoke.

"Really 'Mister Twister' that your name. Why do super villains now a days have such lame names?" Kairi said. The robot formed twisting winds from his hands. Superboy charged at Mister Twister but sent him flying into the wall. Kairi went over to Robin and helped him up. Suri touched her totem and a transparent looking elephant formed around her then disappeared. Wally and Suri both charged at Mister Twister but he made them fly with two tornadoes out of the building. Kaldur, Cerberus, and M'gann charged him next but both of them were thrown as well and they were lying on the floor.

"Was prepared to be challenged by a superhero," Kairi looked at Robin and secretly flashed him an explosive as Twister talked. Robin was reaching behind his back getting one of his timed-explosives.

"I was not expecting children," he said.

"We are not children," Robin shouted. Kairi threw her bomb and Robin followed with his projectile. Kairi's explosive detonated which gave Robin's weapon the path it needed to hit Mister Twister.

"Objectively you are," he said as he flicked Robin's weapon out of his robot armor, "Have you adult supervision? I find your presence here quiet disturbing."

"Well I hate that your disturbed but I do hope you're more turbed when we 'Children' kick your metal can!" Kairi hissed viciously with everyone up and kick besides Suri and Wally. M'gann used her telekinetic powers to remove the cap over Mister Twister which blasted him with steam.

"Turbed?" Robin questioned smiling.

"What! you inspired me," Kairi lightly grinned. Superboy charged at him but her blasted him with wind and sent him flying against M'gann and they were hurled to the ground. Dominic and Kaldur both charged at him but they were sucked up into two mini twisters and hit each other. Kairi pulled out her whip from behind her black jacket and charged at the robot.

"Don't you learn that charging at the enemy is foolish?" Mister Twister extended his hand and blasted Kairi into a twister.

"Kitty," Robin said. Kairi felt herself getting sick as she was swirled around the twisted wind. She suddenly flung out and landed on top of Robin.

"Ugh…," Kairi felt her head swirling.

"Kitty…do you mind getting off of me?" Robin groaned. Kairi realized she was lying directly ontop of Robin. She lifted her face and saw Robin looking at her. She quickly got up with her face reddened, "Sorry, Robin."

Robin sat up a slight flushed color coming from his cheeks, "No problem."

* * *

"Ugh, I hate spinning," Suri grunted as she lifted her head. Wally was passed out beside her. She rolled her eyes, "Hey Wally get up!"

He didn't budge for a moment so Suri began to poke his face.

"OW," He mumbled as he got up from the ground, "why are you doing that?"

"You wouldn't wake up so this was the best thing I could think of besides hitting you over the head with something hard which would probably knock you out again." Both Wally and she saw Mister Twister coming out of the power plant. Suri touched totem and a ghostly version of a cheetah appeared and both of them ran and top speed together. Both of them surrounded Mister Twister.

"What did you do to our team?" Wally asked furious.

"Embarrassed them largely," he said as he shot a tornado at them. Both of them tried to speed away but both of them weren't fast enough and they pulled into the twister.

"I HATE SPINNING," Suri screamed as she touched her totem again and a transparent eagle appeared. She began to flow with the current; she spotted Wally and grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him out of the wind's mighty grip but she couldn't fly and try to carry him out of the storm. Suddenly the twister disappeared into smoke.

"Don't worry, I got you guys," M'gann said as Suri realized she wasn't flying anymore she was floating in midair with Wally. M'gann came out with everyone else.

"Thanks," Wally said as he landed on his feet.

"What no thank you for me?" Suri shouted at him as she landed gently on the ground.

"You didn't really save him you dumb animal," Dominic commented. Suri glared at him hatefully.

"I would have thought you all learned your limitations by now," Mister Twister said.

"What do you want?" Kaldur shouted at him.

"Isn't obvious?! I'm waiting for a real hero!" Mister Twister rose from the ground.

"Read his mind; find a weakness," Kaldur commanded M'gann.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?" M'gann said confused.

"It's ok with the bad guys!" Robin shouted.

M'gann focused her mind at Mister Twister, "Nothing. I'm getting nothing."

"Wait wouldn't that make him…," Dominic inquired. Dominic's question made M'gann hit her head.

"Hello Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguised!" M'gann exclaimed, "he's inorganic; an android and how many androids do you know that can generate tornados!"

"Red Tornado sent us here," Kaldur said.

"After he said we would be tested soon," Kairi said.

"This is his test trying to keep us busy," Robin said enraged.

"Speedy called it; we're a joke," Wally said disappointed.

Kaldur gave a frustrated groan as he hit his fist against his hand. Kairi followed Kaldur with Wally and Robin right behind her.

"This game is so over," Wally said.

They walked up close to him all of them were seriously enraged.

"We know who you are and what you want!" Robin said.

"Cut the act already!" Kairi shouted.

"Let's end this," Kaldur demanded.

"Consider it ended," The robot said. He raised his hands towards the sky and the twisters from his hand converged and made sky dark.

"Impressive show but we shall not indulge you. We will not engage!" Kaldur shouted at him. Suri came running up behind her.

"Kai I don't think that's Red Tornado," Suri said. Lightning crashed behind him; Red Tornado couldn't produce lightning.

"Um can Red Tornado do that?" Wally said pointing up to the lightning infested sky.

"I don't think so," Dominic said.

"You think that I'm Tornado, ironic," he said. The lightning hit the ground and a huge explosion consumed them.

* * *

"Kai wake up," Suri shook Kairi back and forth. Kairi walked up groaning.

"What happened?" Kairi said.

"We got blow away by the not-really-Red-Tornado," Suri said.

"But I put the Bio-ship between us," M'gann answered. Kairi heard a rock crush, she glance over to Superboy who was standing a large crater that she did bot remember being there.

"And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado," Superboy yelled at M'gann.

"She didn't mean to Superboy," Kairi said going to M'gann's defense.

"It was a rookie mistake," Robin said, "we shouldn't have listened to her."

"She is pretty inexperienced," Wally added, "hit the showers we'll take it from here."

Superboy stood in front of her, "Stay out of our way."

Superboy ran off with Kid Flash following behind him. Kairi looked at M'gann then turned to Robin, Suri, and Dominic who was standing there, "Let's get going. We can't let Mister Twister destroy anything else."

"Ok," Suri said as she touched her totem activating her cheetah speed. Robin, Dominic, and Kairi both ran with Suri charging ahead to catch up with Wally and Superboy.

* * *

Kairi, Kaldur, Robin, and Dominic all flew over a parked car. Mister Twister was battling Superboy who he hit with a boat. Mister Twister finally realized their presence he send gusts of winds at them. Kaldur got caught up in one and was sent flying into a house. Wally can from behind and tried to attack Twister from behind but Twister blew him over his head. Dominic charged at him head on but Twister sent him flying to a parked car.

"This guy is really getting on my nerves," Dominic said painfully. Kairi grabbed out her whip and snapped it at Mister Twister but he blasted her and sent her flying in a tornado. A sudden explosion made Kairi get back on the ground, she turned and smiled at Robin who was throwing more explosives at Mister Twister but the android evaded the bombs. Superboy came down nearly hitting him but like what he did with Kairi he summoned up a storm that sent Superboy flying through the air. Suri caught him in mid-free fall but she went crashing down with him. Mister Twister summoned up his breezes and sent a boat flying over to where Suri and Superboy fell. Kairi was hiding behind a pillar while Kaldur and Dominic were once again attacking Mister Twister. She was checking her inventory when Wally sped up to the pillar. Robin was putting his utility belt around his body.

"You brought your utility belt?" Wally asked.

"Never leave home without it; that was the first thing Batman taught me," Robin said proudly. Kairi looked down; she forgot to reload all her extra equipment so all she had on her whip and a few explosives.

"Yeah right after never go to the bathroom without it," Wally said.

"_Listen to me!" _The sudden burst of sound her brain made Kairi grab her head.

"_All of you."_

"What did we tell you," Superboy shouted.

"_I know and I know I messed up bad. But now I'm very clear about what we need to do. Please trust me."_

Red Tornado came swooping down in front of the seven sidekicks who were walking up to Twister.

"Hit the showers, children. I was hoping you could handle this; clearly you cannot," he spoke with robotic voice.

"But we have a plan now!" Kairi exclaimed.

"The subject is not up for debate," he said. They all turned and walked away.

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up," Twister stated.

"I'm here now," Tornado spoke. Tornado summoned up one his Tornado's and sent it flying at Twister but he countered it with one of his winds.

"We are evenly matched Twister," Tornado spoke as created a bigger gale of wind.

"No we are not!" Twister said viciously. He canceled out Tornado's storm and began shooting electricity at him. Tornado went behind a boat but Twister hit it and it exploded causing the android hero to fall to the ground. Twister stood over him, "remain still android."

Cords came down from his fingertips attached to Red Tornado's head, "The reprogramming won't take long."

Red Tornado's hand suddenly reached up and removed the cords and his face morphed into M'gann's.

"Longer than you might think," she said.

"No," the robot said. M'gann ripped out the cords from his fingertips as Dominic came flying and punched Twister causing him to fall into a tornado. Twister was shot out of the wind and Wally stopped spinning. Twister fell to the ground but Superboy was already ready for him. Superboy grabbed the android and continually punched him till sparks were coming out his body. Superboy punched and flung him into the water of the bay. Underwater, Kaldur grabbed an anchor and slugged Twister. Kaldur's tattoos glowed and electricity began to fry the robot that exploded on contact. He shot through the air where he was caught by M'gann's telekinesis. She lifted him into the air where Suri was floating with her. Suri growled as she tore apart the android's arms. Kairi and Robin were on the ground both holding explosives. They whipped them out and made the robot explode and it fell to gravity hitting the ground. The machine rose to its knees as the team stood in front of it in triumph. The robot opened up and a mad fell out.

"Foul, I call foul," He said groveling. M'gann raised her hand and a boulder levitated, Kairi knew what was going to happen next.

"M'gann! DON'T" but the boulder came crushing down on the man. The whole team was stunned. Robin walked up to M'gann furious, "I don't know how it's done on Mars but on Earth we don't execute our captives."

"I thought you trust me," M'gann said. She raised the boulder reveling a shattered robot, "That's why I couldn't read him mind."

Wally walked up to the remains of the robot and grabbed his eyes, "cool souvenir."

Kairi sighed in relief, "warn us before you do something like that ok?"

"We all should have trusted you," Kaldur said.

"Yeah you completely rocked this mission…get it rocked?" Wally said.

"You did not just say that joke," Dominic said. Suri slapped herself in forehead.

"Ignore him," Robin said, "we're all just turbed that you're on the team."

Kairi smiled, "yep, M'gann you're totally awesome."

* * *

"The robot was definitely made to sabotage you or destroy you," Kairi said as she looked up from the robot. They were gathered in the section of Mount Justice with the pieces of the robot that M'gann smashed lying on a table.

"Agreed," Red Tornado said.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked wondering for his reason.

"No this was your battle, I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you nor should you solve mine for me." Everyone looked up at him at the same time.

"But if you're in danger then..," M'gann began.

"Consider this matter closed," he said briefly than began to walk away.

"If Batman, Aquaman, or Flash were here they would jump right in and fix things," Wally commented.

"I guess if we have a babysitter might as well be a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin said. Kairi went over to both of them, "Ok, that's just harsh."

"And inaccurate," Red Tornado said, "I have a heart carbon-steel alloy, I also have excellent hearing."

"Right," Robin said, "I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful," Kaldur said putting his hand on Robin's shoulder. After Tornado left Robin, Dominic, Wally, Kaldur, Suri and Kairi all began to walk down the hall to the teloporter tubes.

"Speedy was so wrong," Wally said.

"This team thing might actually work out," Robin said.

"Might? Did you see us today?" Dominic said.

"I agree with Dominic that was amazing!" Suri said.

"Stop mimicking what I say you idiot mammal," Dominic growled.

"I am not! I'm agreeing with you, filthy beast," Suri said bitterly. Suri than wrapped around Kairi's neck tiredly, "Kai! Can I stay over at you house tonight? I'm too lazy to walk all the way home."

"Fine but if you do you have to buy me ice cream on the way to my house?" Kairi said. Suri dropped her grip, "Deal!"

Kairi sighed, "this was a totally turbed day!"

**Done! Wow I'm a role lately! So how did you like the chapter? I did some moments between the pairings I'm planning! Anyway next is the first mission and I hope you're just as excited as I am about it! I'm going to more hints about Kairi's past and more moments soon. See ya next chapter! **


	5. NEWS! NEWS!

HEY GUYS! I want everyone to thank you for your support and patience. Now here comes some news, I'm considering redoing this story. When I developed the character, Kairi Kyle, I wanted Kairi to be distrust and to be a rather mysterious character but when I read through my fanfiction I find myself unpleased with Kairi though I am quite happy that you all enjoy her. If I do redo the story it will most like be a total change in the first and second chapter but the others will be kept similar. I was considering this earlier but I was unsure until I started writing this chapter. I will keep the OCs that I have chosen so those who OC were accepted fear not; during this time I will be accepting changes from the authors so if there's anything that you wish to improve or change about your character I will give you guys two days to decide. I won't take forever to make changes since I already have something in mind so expect the newly revised version to be on Fanfiction in 3-4 days (giving the OC creators enough time to consider any changes). I do wish to apologize about this sudden news and hope you will all continue to follow my story. Please tell me what you think and if you have anything that might help improve the characters and their relationships I would like to hear it. When I post it again it will be under 'Locked up Heart Revised.'

Until then readers, Pandalin the Ninja Panda.


	6. Notice: Rewrite name A Warrior's Heart

**Pandalin: Hey guys, I put up the story for the rewrite but I put info inside and also found myself missing a few OCs so I'm having another OC contest! The following OCs are stilling in the Fanfic:**

**Raam from JKR**

**Red Canary from Victory Goddess**

**Cerberus from Cerberus**

**The one who submitted OCs and are no long it, you can reapply if you want too! But I would still like the ones still in it to visit as well since I replaced the main character! Thanks for being patients. It's called A Warrior's Heart. It's under English, romance, adventure with the characters as Nightwing and Kid Flash. Thank you!**


End file.
